Unexpected
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Lust.  Danny and Ember face a new and unforseen problem in their relationship.  DxE.
1. Chapter 1

A little over a year had passed since Danny and Ember had started dating. Not only were they still together, but they had entered into a physical relationship a few months ago.

Tucker and Jazz had started dating around the same time as the ghostly couple, and they were still together as well. Jazz was heading off to college in a few months, but they were both prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep their relationship going.

Sam had not been as lucky her friends when it came to her relationship with Paulina. They openly dated for a time, but it just didn't work out. They broke up two months ago.

Ember was nervously pacing around her modest home. Danny would be coming to see her soon, and she had a something important to tell him. He arrived, and was greeted with a hug by the musical spirit.

"Danny," Ember said, looking depressed. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Before I tell you, promise me that you will not leave me."

"I promise."

Ember walked away from Danny and took a breath before moving on with her confession. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Danny said, his eyes widening in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can sense the new life growing within me." Silence fell over the two for the next few moments. "What are we going to do, Danny?"

"I don't know. But we will get through this together," Danny said and embraced Ember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Danny and Ember debriefed Sam, Jazz and Tucker about their unexpected development. After being scolded by Sam and Jazz for letting his libido get the better of him, they were ready to discuss possible solutions.

"Some of you might not like this idea," Tucker said, "but what about an abortion?"

"Abortions can't be performed on ghosts," Ember said. "Or at least no one's tried."

"So it could be possible to perform one," Tucker said while holding his chin with his hand as a sign of contemplation.

"I don't think we should do an abortion if it could be dangerous to Ember," Danny said and everyone nodded in agreement. "There is something else I want to say."

"What's that Danny?" Ember asked and Danny keeled on one knee and reached for something in his pocket.

"Ember, will you marry me?" Danny asked as he held out a gold ring with a green jewel in front of his hopefully bride to be. A few moments of silence passed. "Its my understanding that in a situation like this, the customary thing to do is for us to get married. At the very least, for the child's sake."

"Oh, Danny," Ember said, and put him in tight hug. "Yes, I will marry you." She then put on the ring he gave her and looked it over. "Why are there scratch marks on it?"

"There was an inscription I needed to get rid of. And I'm sorry it's not a proper engagement ring, but its the best I could do on such very, very, VERY short notice."

"That's all right, Danny."

Sam cleared her throat and got the attention of the now engaged couple. "Danny, how exactly are you planning to have a wedding? I mean, you have the whole secret identity thing to consider, and I doubt that you can legally marry a ghost."

"I was thinking of having a small, private ceremony," Danny said. "I'm hoping to get Clockwork to serve as a makeshift priest and we can have the wedding at his citadel."

"Are you sure he has the authority to join you two in marriage?" Jazz asked.

"Well, as Sam pointed out, we can't legally marry each other so this is more for show than anything else. In terms of authority, Clockwork is the ghost of time: I think that gives him enough authority. Now there is one last thing I need to bring up."

"I'm not sure how much more news I can take today," Tucker said.

"Ignore him Danny," Jazz said, "What else do you want to say."

"I think its finally time I tell my parents my secret," Danny said and was met with shocked faces from everyone. "Hear me out. My enemies are sure to come after this child. Not just because its mine, but probably because the kid will be 3/4 ghost and 1/4 human."

"And you think our parents can help protect the child, and Ember during her pregnancy," Jazz said.

"That, and the kid will need as much love as it can get. Besides, I'm not completely prepared to be a teen parent."

"Are you sure they won't blast you, or take Ember away for experimentation?" Tucker asked.

"I'm sure. All I'll have to do is make it look like telling them up till now was just a risk not worth taking, and everything should be cool. Like what happened during the incident with Freadshow and the reality gauntlet."

"When are you planning to tell them?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow," Danny answered. "And as for the wedding, we'll have it as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: please forgive my laziness, but I will not be covering the specifics of either Danny's confession to his parents or the wedding. If you want to see Danny confessing to his parents, read Ch.3 of my story, The Road to Understanding II.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny finally revealed his secret to his parents, and the event transpired just as Danny had predicted. They accepted the knowledge of him being half-ghost with understanding, forgiveness and fascination. They were upset about him becoming a teenage parent, but no more so any parent would.

Jack and Maddie met Ember, and got along with her well. The two scientists were curious as to the nature of Ember's pregnancy and ran several noninvasive tests on her. They were mostly doing this because of the new information that ghosts could reproduce.

Danny and Ember's wedding was a modest affair. The ghostly couple exchanged their vows in front of Clockwork within the temporal spirit's citadel. Danny's friends, immediate family and some of his ghost allies attended, along with Ember's mother Smyphonia.

After the wedding, Ember had moved into the Fenton household. She got along well with Jack and Maddie. The two scientists were going to make arrangements for when Ember gave birth.

A few weeks had passed since the wedding. It was now a weekday afternoon, meaning Danny was at school. Ember was sitting on a chair in the living room, playing her guitar while Maddie was doing some house work. Jack was in the lab, working on his latest invention.

Ember stopped playing her guitar and faced Maddie. "Can I ask you something, Mrs. Fenton?" Ember asked.

"Of course Dearie," Maddie said and and sat down across from Ember. "Although, please call me Maddie."

"All right, Maddie. What made you want to marry Jack Fenton?"

"To put it quite simply, I was drawn by his eccentric charm. But why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Ember said and paused for a moment. "Tell me, did he ever try to leave you after you became pregnant?"

"Of course not!" Maddie practically shrieked. "A few years into our marriage, Jack was eager to start a family. Almost as eager as he is when it comes to things relating to ghosts or fudge."

"I ask because my father abandoned my mother after I was conceived. I was afraid that Danny might have done the same after I told him about my pregnancy. I was so relieved when he decided to stay with me and raise the child. Your son is an amazing person Maddie."

"So I've been told," Maddie said, remembering all the things she had been told stories about her son's heroic exploits. Even though she had not seen those events, she was still very impressed.

"There is one last thing I need to ask you," Ember said and took in a deep breathe. "Do you hate me for becoming pregnant with your teenaged son's child?"

"Oh sweetie," Maddie said and gave Ember a hug. "I was surprised and... disappointed when Danny told us about your condition. But I don't hate you. Danny loves you enough to stay with you and raise the child. As far as I'm concerned, that makes us family."

"Thank you," Ember said and returned the hug. "I feel a lot better about having this kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Ember was now five months into her pregnancy, as evident by her distended abdomen. Danny had been very supportive of Ember, eager to do whatever the undead rocker asked of him. Ember had also gotten close to Danny's immediate freinds and families.

She was currently alone at the Fenton household. Danny was out ghost hunting, and his parents were doing the same with the Fenton family assualt vehicle. She decided that she was going to go fly around the city for a few hours to pass time.

Ember had been flying for about an hour and was having a great time. That came to an end when she was hit in the back by an energy blast. She turned around and saw someone she knew from Danny called Valerie, decked out in full hunter gear.

Ember immediatly started to fly away, but Valerie gave chase. The hunter girl kept shooting at the musical spirit, but Ember was able to dodge the blasts for the most part. About five minuets into their chase, she was hit on her side and fell to the ground.

Jack and Maddie saw Ember being persued, and got in the FFAV to help her. They arrived soon after Ember hit the ground. Valerie saw the Fentons arrive and left, not wanting a confrontation with them.

Jack and Maddie put Ember into the FFAV and drove back to Fenton Works. In the basement lab, they gave Ember some treatments designed to help her recover. After treating Ember, Maddie called Danny and told him to come home to hear about his wife in person.

"How is she?" Danny asked anxiously after returning to his home.

"She's resting and will be as good as new after a while," Maddie explained. "However..."

"What is it, mom? I can take whatever bad news you might have."

"Danny, Ember's no longer pregnant. When she was blasted, it caused a miscarriage. I'm so sorry," Maddie said and gave Danny a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Danny headed out in ghost mode. He intended to find Valerie and make her pay for what she had done. He arrived at Valerie's home, phased inside and found her in her room.

"Hello Valerie," Danny said. After hearing this, Valerie pulled out an ecto gun she had pointed it towards Danny. "Before you start shooting me, you might want to consider the damage you would cause to your home."

"What the hell do you want?" Valerie yelled and put down her gun.

"I just want to make a point. I have put up with a lot of your crap, have known where you live and not gone after you or your father. But earlier today you attacked a member of my family."

"what are you talking about? You're a ghost: you don't have a family."

"Do you remember attacking a female ghost with firey blue hair today?" Danny asked and Valerie nodded yes. "That was my wife."

"Your wife?!" Valerie said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, my wife. Actually, my five month pregnant wife who is no longer pregnant."

"Oh my god," Valerie said, her eyes widening in shock once she realized the severity of what she had done. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to see what your anger has caused. I'm hoping that this will cause you to stop coming after me and my wife."

"Why should I stop trying to kill you?" Valerie asked and raised her gun. "You cost my dad his job and sent us both into poverty."

"Valerie, I'm not the bad guy here," Danny said, holding his hands up in a show of nonagression. "I'm not the one who killed an unborn ghost baby."

Valerie lowered her gun after hearing this. She had always thought that she was on the side of right in her quest for vengeance. But after hearing about the death of the ghost kid's unborn child, she suddenly realized that she may not have been as justified as she thought.

"All right," Valerie said. "I won't come after you or your wife anymore. But I will still hunt other ghosts that plague the city."

"I'm glad we could come to understanding," Danny said, and flew out of Valerie's home. He went back to his place to check on Ember. He made it to his parents' basement lab, where the musical spirit was resting.

Danny looked at his sleeping wife. Her stomach had lost much of its previous mass due to the makeshift abortion. Though their child was no more, Ember was expected to make a full recovery once she rested enough. Danny kelt down on his knees and held her hand.

"Danny," Ember weakly said as she woke up.

"Ember," Danny said in relief and kissed her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better. But," Ember said and placed her hand over her stomach. "Our child would have been beutiful."

"I know. But the important thing is that you are all right. Besides, if we want, we can have another child when we're ready."

"Danny, right before I went into unconciousness, I was afraid that I would not see you again. I'm so happy that we are together."

Danny and Ember embraced each other and kissed. Danny would never admit it to his wife, but a part of him was happy that he would not be a father so soon. Even though the child was gone, he was hoping to remain married to Ember because he loved her so much.


End file.
